In the prior art, it has been customary to install a lite in an entry door by the following process:
(1) The required openings are punched through both exterior steel door skins and simultaneously locator and retaining flanges are formed around the punched opening, and other customary and necessary metal formations are produced on the skins.
(2) A box-like structure made of wood molding is produced to engage the steel skin flanges. This structure prevents the foam from entering the lite opening during the foaming operation, and thereafter provides support for the glass pane and an area to fasten the glass retaining frame with nails or staples in a subsequent operation.
(3) After the foaming process, the doors are stored until time allows the installation of the glass.
The installation of the glass in the prior art requires the following:
(1) Installation on one side of the glass pane of a retaining frame. This frame has two basic functions: to restrain the glass toward the inside and to cover the glass insulated spacer with a decorative molding. It is installed by first laying down a bead of caulking around the panel opening, pressing the frame into the opening and stapling in place.
(2) The panel is then turned over and another bead of caulking is placed to the inside of the glass retaining frame, and the glass is then placed into the opening. A final bead of caulking is applied around the glass perimeter and another glass retaining frame is pressed into place and stapled.
(3) The panel or lite is cleaned of excess of caulking and stored.
The objective of the present invention is to significantly improve on the above prior art procedure in terms of reducing the number of process steps involved, saving time and labor, lessening storage space and improving the quality of the door. According to the present invention, the door is fabricated according to the following steps:
(1) The required openings and flanges are formed in the two steel skins according to prior art practice.
(2) A prefabricated lite assembly consisting of a pane of glass and a wooden frame made from four mitered profiles with sealant is positioned between the two steel skins and held and locked by the flanges around the skin openings.
(3) The door unit is put through the customary foaming opertion and stored until needed for installation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.